INSOMNIO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Wolfram dijo algo, y ahora Yuuri no puede evitar pensar lo que realmente significa el rubio para el.


Yippi!!! Mi primer fic de Kyo kara mao ^^, un pequeño one-shot basado en el capitulo 43 del anime, espero que les guste. Debo advertir que tiene una muy muy ligera insinuación de Mpreg, si eres muy sensible a esas cosas, mejor no leas, si no te molesta, adelante (hasta me van a decir que soy una exagerada por la advertencia).

Disclaimer: Kyo kara mao, no me pertenece, pero en verdad espero que alguien quera regalarmelo para este cumpleaños

INSOMNIO

* * *

Y ahí estaba Yuuri, sentado junto a la ventana observando ahora la luna, ahora al rubio que dormía en su cama. Los hechos acontecidos ese día aun rondaban por su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Wolfram había dicho que practicaba para el futuro…y el lo hubiera entendido de cualquier otra persona (o mazoku), pero era su prometido el que había dicho eso y a decir verdad la idea de un bebe le resultaba difícil de asimilar puesto que ambos eran hombres.

¿Quería eso decir acaso que aquel lo iba a dejar? ¿Sería que después de tanta insistencia simplemente lo cambiaría por una mujer que pudiera darle hijos?

Desde que había llegado a Shin Makoku, los tres hijos de Cheri-sama no se habían separado de el, y de alguna forma el había asumido que siempre estarían a su lado, nunca había pensando en que ellos también tenían una vida fuera de servir a su rey.

Pensó en lo que sentiría si Gwendall le anunciara que se casaba. Una serie de escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal solo de imaginar a la mujer capaz de aguantar al capitán de la guardia como pareja (el no lo supo, pero en esos momentos el hijo mayor de la exreina estornudo fuertemente entre sueños). Pero nada, no le entristecía ni le preocupaba.

Bien, quizá era por que su relación no era tan fuerte como con los otros dos. Imagino ahora a Corad anunciándole su boda con alguna bonita muchacha de rostro amable; y lo único que sintió fue alegría, en verdad le daría mucho gusto que el castaño encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Quiso imaginar la misma situación con el menor y le fue imposible, solo de pensarlo se sentía traicionado, le pesaba el corazón y una gran rabia comenzó a apoderarse de el, al grado que tuvo que recordarse que nada de eso era cierto, que solo estaba suponiéndolo.

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y fijo sus ojos en el rostro de su compañero que descansaba tranquilamente, ajeno a las preocupaciones de su rey. Ciertamente parecía un ángel, su piel blanca y suave, los rubios cabellos que enmarcaban un rostro de facciones finas y los hermosos ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras sus parpados cerrados.

No, Wolfram no podía dejarlo, no lo permitiría, no sabía que podía ser ese extraño sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho, pero no podía dejar marchar a su prometido.

Se sorprendió al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, el rubio siempre había estado a su lado, incluso más que sus hermanos, desde que de manera accidental el le pidiera matrimonio. Pero nunca había pensado en el como se piensa en una pareja…hasta hoy.

Se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de dar orden a sus pensamientos. Hasta que oyó un ruido proveniente de la cama, volteo y pudo ver al causante de sus desvelos.

El soldado estaba sentado sobre el lecho, con las sabanas hechas un lío a su alrededor, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Guiado por alguna clase de instinto Yuuri se acerco rápidamente y lo obligo a recostare junto con el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Si Lord Bielefeld se extraño ante el hecho, no lo dio a notar, pues solo se apretujo más contra aquel cuerpo cálido que le daba tanta seguridad.

El sentirlo de esa manera, le confirmo a Yuuri que no podía dejarle marchar, el hijo menor de la anterior mao tenía que ser suyo. Lo apretó más contra si, ocasionando que aquel soltara un quejido de protesta, mientras que murmuraba en su oído.

"_Nunca, no te dejare marchar con otra persona, por mucho que desees tener hijos, no puedes dejarme solo"_

Aun en la semiinconsciencia del sueño, Wolfram sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro

"_Yo solo quiero hijos con tigo Henachoko"_

Murmuro aquel antes de apretarse más contra el cuerpo de su prometido, quien también estaba ya casi dormido y por tanto no registro con claridad las palabras del ojiverde.

La mañana llego con tranquilidad al castillo Pacto de sangre, en una de las habitaciones, dos jóvenes, un rubio y un moreno, descansaban abrazados, ambos con idénticas sonrisas en sus labios.

OWARI

* * *

Bueno, yo sé que esta muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
